


Dusty Wallpaper

by iuliavo



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Devil doesn’t care, Dice is embarrassed, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, slight praise kink, they screw in one of the casino halls and dice hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuliavo/pseuds/iuliavo
Summary: Devil don’t give a fuck





	Dusty Wallpaper

“Boss please...” Dice’s eyes fluttered closed as he was slowly pressed up against the hallway wall, dark clawed fingers dipping into his lilac trousers. 

 

Casino games and loud music could be heard from the other end of the dimly lit mahogany hallway. People could see the scene unfolding perfectly if they squinted a bit. 

 

“Please, not here...” Dice’s voice grew a tad bit higher in pitch as the fingers made their way around and clasped onto his hardening cock. Dice bit his lip and reached down to touch the black furred arms that held him in a vice grip.

 

“B-Boss...!” Dice’s eyes shot open as a wandering finger slipped inside his rear, teasing and curling up ever so slightly. 

 

His hips bucked in need as his cock and bottom were both teased simultaneously, hot puffs of demon breath tickling his neck. Dice keened pitifully as the finger in his ass was replaced with something larger and more intruding, his slacks now bundled at his freckled thighs. 

 

He glanced at the source of light on the other end of the hall, recognizing the towering form of Mangosteen and the tinier multicolored form of Chips. They seemed deeply in conversation, oblivious to the sexual act unfolding just a few doors down. 

 

The Devil began an intense rhythm now, his body now sporting two sets of arms. Two holding Dice’s plush cheeks apart, two squeezing and massaging his dick. Dice felt himself slowly coming apart, generous amounts of pre dribbling out of his tip as he was pounded against the wall. 

 

He struggled to keep quiet, The Devil knew all his weak points. The spots that make him moan and whimper like a girl, the places that make him cry. Dice squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment and fear. 

 

“I’m close,” He whimpered. The Devil simply grunted at Dice’s fair warning, one of his hands scooping Dice’s balls up into his palm and massaging them gently. Dice gripped onto the wall for dear life, his mind fogging over as his vision went white. 

 

He mewled his boss’s name softly as he climaxed, fat tears beginning to fall from his dark irises as he stared back at his boss in confused ecstasy. A dark and maniac grin was present on his employer’s face, making Dice shiver as he rode out the aftermath of his orgasm. The floor was sticky and wet with his release, as well as his boxers.

 

The Devil pulled out unceremoniously, his extra set of arms retracting back into his body as well as his spent cock. Warm fluid seeped out of Dice’s rear as the manger stood up shakily. He glanced around to make sure nobody had seen them, luckily nobody seemed to be near. 

 

The Devil patted Dice on the head before turning tail and heading down the hall to his office. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Dice shivered at the words that echoed through the hall, shame coating his entire face.


End file.
